Bad Boy
by FastForward
Summary: Oneshot, KakaIru. Iruka finds Kakashi's journal and starts to read it, but what happens when the Chuunin is caught?


**A/N: Dedicated to my muse for beta-ing and inspiring me... And also for not killing me when I ditched her at the musical :sweatdrop:**

**

* * *

**

Bad Boy.

Umino Iruka stirred slightly, the sound of water hitting tile waking him from his peaceful slumber. He knew Hatake Kakashi had a mission, but wasn't there a way he could get the other man to close the bathroom door?.! Would it _kill_ him?.!

Sighing, Iruka rolled onto his back, brushing his tangled hair from his face. He winced as his fingers caught between the strands and sat up, looking around the room. His eyes fell on his boxers, lying beside the bed, and he bent down to grab them. Pulling them on beneath the covers, he stood and paddedto the bathroom, poking his head inside.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" The silver-haired man spun around, having just dropped his towel to enter the shower. "Morning, Iruka. Care to join?"

"Uh, no." Iruka blushed slightly, grabbing the doorknob and averting his eyes. "I just wanted to know what you'd like for breakfast."

The Jonin shrugged as he turned his back on Iruka, stepping into the shower. Iruka merely closed the door, deciding he'd chose their breakfast. He went to the night-stand to search for his hair-tie to put his hair back up, but gave up after a few minutes of not finding it. He bent down to pick up his pants when he noticed it lying right at the edge of the bed, almost underneath it.

"There you are." Iruka mumbled as he bent down and reached for it. His fingers brushed something beneath the bed right beside his hair-tie and he frowned, pulling whatever it was out.

It was a book.

Cocking an eyebrow and looking at the bathroom door to make sure Kakashi wasn't coming, Iruka opened the book and turned to the first page.

**

* * *

August 1st. **

_Genma said that having a journal helps. I fail to see how, but what the hell, I'll give it a shot. It's supposed to help relieve sexual frustration when you lack a partner. Seeing as how Genma is almost as perverted as I am, I guess I should trust him. _

_Then again, the guy gets laid every night, what with dating Raidou and all, so why he would need a journal for his 'sexual frustration' is beyond me. _

* * *

Iruka's eyes widened. Kakashi had a _journal_?.! 

And a perverted journal at that. _Go figure,_ Iruka thought as he rolled his eyes. He wouldn't doubt it if Kakashi wrote perverted stories in this, too. Some of them probably even included him.

Iruka's eyes widened as his mind thought of this and he turned to glance at the bathroom door again. By the sounds of it, Kakashi was probably still washing his hair. Iruka could probably glance at the book and head off to make breakfast before the Jonin exited the shower.

Iruka quickly flipped through the book, reaching a later date.

**

* * *

January 12th. **

_I saw Iruka and had dirty thoughts again, cause I'm a bad boy._

_Not that it's hard to see Iruka, all I have to do is hand in my mission reports. Of course, he's more interested in yelling at me for being late than he is with having an actual conversation with me. Annoying, really, to always have to stand there and take his rants when I just want to grab him and shove my tongue down his throat before— _

* * *

Iruka hastily covered his nose to stop any of the blood from dripping onto the page. Kakashi was _what_?.! When was this again? 

Glancing at the date, Iruka noted it had been about three months before they'd gotten together. How long had Kakashi had these thoughts about him? Flipping further through the book, he stopped on the day they'd gone out together for the first time.

**

* * *

February 26th. **

_Iruka and I went out tonight. I don't think he understood that this was actually a **date**, but oh well. At least he spent time talking to me instead of yelling. It was fun._

_Of course, half the time he talked, I just stared at his lips. Because I'm a bad boy, and all I wanted was to kiss him. Oh, there were many things I could imagine those lips doing. Talking definitely wasn't one of them. Moaning, groaning, even screaming. _

_And, of course, the lower part of my anatomy was screaming for attention when I focussed on his lips. _

* * *

Iruka hastily closed the book and grabbed a tissue from the box on the night-stand, covering his nose. Kakashi was so dirty! _Then again,_ the Chuunin thought, _I guess that was part of my attraction to him. He was never ashamed or embarrassed to admit anything. _

Iruka thought back on their first night together. Despite what Iruka said, Kakashi continued to enjoy himself as if Iruka hadn't spoken at all. Even if Iruka asked him to stop, Kakashi wouldn't.

Of course, Kakashi hadn't changed much since then. He still insisted on molesting Iruka when the Chuunin was busy looking over mission reports. And he never stopped when Iruka said to. He ignored him completely. Iruka had grown to like that, though, so he didn't dwell on it too much, instead turning to a later date.

**

* * *

April 4th. **

_I think I pissed Iruka off today. Because I'm a bad boy._

_He was grading papers from the academy and I kind of forced him to bone me. We did it on the table, and... well, suffice it to say the papers didn't make it. _

_He'll get over it, though. It was just exams, after all. Most of what the kids at the academy learn isn't based on written exams. Yes, there are a few, but it's mostly all practicals. _

_He'll get over it. _

* * *

Iruka turned the page. **

* * *

April 5th. **

_He got over it. _

_I boned him again in the mission report room. Shizune almost walked in on us, but I managed to pull out and jump out the window. I don't know if Iruka was caught. Reckon I'll find out later._

_I also ran into Naruto. He asked me about Iruka, saying he never saw him anymore, and that whenever he went to his place, Iruka wasn't there. I guess I do take up a lot of Iruka's time. I should probably tell him Naruto misses him _

_Then again, it means I'd have to cut my time with Iruka short. I'm not willing to do that. Because I'm a bad boy._

* * *

Iruka cocked an eyebrow. Kakashi sure was selfish. 

He made a note to go and see Naruto later. Kakashi would be on a mission, anyway. Still, he'd have to try and spend more time with the blond. He couldn't even remember the last time he and Naruto went for ramen. It seemed like years ago.

Iruka let out a squeak as he was grabbed from behind, turning his head slightly to look into mismatched eyes. His own widened as he realized he was caught red-handed. _Shit._

"So, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi pulled the book from Iruka's slack grasp and put it on the night-stand, "do you make a habit of looking through other people's things?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Iruka exclaimed, feeling himself blush. Not only was he caught red-handed, but Kakashi was now pressed against him—still completely naked.

"Hm? I don't care." The silver-haired ninja shrugged. "I just didn't think you'd be the kind of person to do this, that's all?"

He began nuzzling Iruka's neck, causing the academy sensei to blush even more. Iruka shifted in Kakashi's arms, trying to get free, but Kakashi merely held him tighter.

Abruptly, he spun Iruka around and threw him on the bed, the other man letting out an undignified yelp as he fell on his back. Kakashi jumped, landing on top of him, effectively pinning the Chuunin to the bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Iruka asked, his eyes wide as Kakashi kissed his way along his jaw-line. "You have a mission!"

"This will only take a minute." The other man insisted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been a bad boy." Kakashi smirked as he leaned back so he could look down into Iruka's brown eyes. "So now," he ran his hand along one tanned cheek, "I have to punish myself."

"WHY AM I INCLUDED IN THE PUNISHMENT?.!"

**End.**


End file.
